Born to be with you
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: A collection of Foxxay smut-fics. Each chapter is rated M for obvious reasons.
1. CH1- The Greenhouse

**A/N – Cordelia is stressed so Misty decides to relieve some of the tension.**

'' _I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."__  
__―__John Green,__The Fault in Our Stars_

''I'm an absolute failure!'' Cordelia screamed, throwing another failed concoction on the floor.

The glass jar shattered into a thousand pieces, splaying across the cold stone floor of the greenhouse. Misty jumped as it did and then found her calm. She stepped forwards and snatched the Supreme's wrists away from the other bottles and glasses that littered her wooden work bench.

''Cordelia stop, stop it!'' Misty said.

The Supreme had been stressing a lot recently and had obviously reached the point of no return. Tears streamed down her face and she cried hysterically, letting all her emotions flow free, knowing they were safe with Misty. No matter how hard Misty tried, she couldn't console Cordelia. Then, she knew what she had to do. The swamp witch threw her body forwards, wrapping her arms around the smaller witch and kissed her hard, tangling her fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss.

The supreme tried to pull away, but became lost in the kiss. Cordelia tasted her tears on the swamp witches lips and it turned her on something fierce. Misty could tell Cordelia's whimpers weren't that of sadness any longer.

''I love you Miss Cordelia, you are not hopeless, you are not useless and you are NOT a failure.'' Misty held her at arm's length.

''You… you love me?'' Cordelia said, wiping her escaped tears with the back of her hand.

''Yes, I do. I love your smile, your laugh, your flaws and your perfections and I am in love with you Cordelia Goode.'' Misty whispered.

Cordelia reached up and pulled the Cajun into another kiss. Misty put her hands on Cordelia's hips and pulled them in sharply, causing a jolt to send through their bodies. Cordelia let out a breathy moan as the Cajun lifted her effortlessly onto the wooden workbench behind them, pushing her legs apart with her hips.

''I love you so much.'' Cordelia moaned as Misty trailed kisses down her jawline and to her collarbones.

Misty tore the Supreme's blouse from her heaving chest, causing the white buttons to fly out in all directions, meeting the broken shards of glass at the floor. Misty left little love bites all across the Supremes chest, making her moan louder. Cordelia put her finger under Misty's chin and lifted her head up sharply.

''Just fuck me already.'' She growled.

Misty smiled and bit her lower lip, hard. Keeping her eyes locked with Cordelia's she undid the Supreme's high-waisted trousers and pulled them down sharply. Cordelia leaned back on her elbows and moaned loudly. Misty trailed a finger from the Supreme's sternum, across her toned abdomen and down to her panti-line, where she snapped the waistband loudly. She slipped a ringed hand into them, feeling the heat coming from her core.

''Beg me. Beg me to fuck you, here on this table.'' Misty said, her eyes like wildfire.

''Please Misty.'' Cordelia moaned as the Cajun circled her clit with her palm.

''Please what, Miss Cordelia?'' Misty said, her face inches from the Supreme's.

But Cordelia had no time to reply as the Cajun thrust two fingers inside her. The Supreme reached up and grasped at her own breasts, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Misty increased her pace, curling her fingers up inside Cordelia.

''Ahh, Misty, that feels so good, please don't stop.'' Cordelia cried.

And Misty had no plans to stop; she reached her other hand around the Supreme's back and pulled her body up towards her, causing her fingers to go deeper. Misty felt Cordelia quicken around her fingers so she slowed, teasing the Cajun and placing small kisses on the bruises on her chest.

''Ohh, Misty… please.'' The Supreme begged.

Misty drew tight circles around the Supreme's clit with her thumb, causing her to buck her hips and writhe under her touch. Cordelia's moans became more frequent and a bead of sweat made its way down between her breasts. Misty pushed her fingers up to touch the spongy patch of skin that she knew drove the Supreme wild. Cordelia's legs began to shake and she screamed out as she climaxed.

''Come for me baby.'' Misty breathed, twisting her fingers hard.

And Cordelia did, her walls tightening around Misty. The Supreme rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips and calling the Cajun's name over and over again until her voice was a gravelly whisper. Cordelia lay back against the wooden table, breathing hard. Misty climbed up next to her and stared into her mismatched eyes as she licked her fingers, swinging her legs back and forth over the bench.

''God you're so beautiful.'' The Supreme giggled.

''As are you my darling.'' Misty smiled, lying next to her.

''Thank you.'' Cordelia said, turning towards the Cajun and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

''For what?'' Misty said, winding her arm around her and pulling her closer.

''For fixing me.''


	2. CH2 - The Nightcub

**A/N – Cordelia and Misty visit a night club.**

Misty's POV:

It was hot and stuffy inside the night club. Loud and bassy, it was everything I'd expected it to be. It smelt too-warm bodies and alcohol and it was not the kind of place I wanted to be at all.

''Can't we just have drinks at home Cordelia?'' I whined, stumbling over in my heels for the hundredth time that evening.

''Now where's the fun in that?'' Cordelia laughed, picking me up and holding me upright again.

We sat down at the bar and Cordelia ordered more drinks. She was already a little pink in the cheeks but I didn't mind that, Cordelia was always a lot more outgoing when she was drunk. She threw the drinks back like it was apple juice. I watched as she relaxed and I felt relived. Being Supreme, she needed time out. Suddenly, Cordelia put down her drink and waved her arms wildly.

''I love this song!'' She said, grabbing my hand and hauling me off the bar stool.

I stopped at the edge of the dance floor and watched Cordelia as she moved and danced with total strangers. I bit my lip and shuffled my feet. It looked like fun, but I wasn't used to this kinda music. It wasn't Stevie.

''Come on Misty, dance with me!'' Cordelia said.

''Okay.'' I murmured, shuffling slowly onto the floor.

_I'll send a storm__  
__to capture your heart__  
__and bring you home._

''I love Phildel!'' She shouted to me over the music.

Cordelia placed her hands on my waist and pulled me close. She turned round and grinded into me, making everyone around us raise their eyebrows in amazement. I put my hands on her hips and span her back to face me and we giggled like teenagers.

_Ooh carry on the breeze__  
__you'll never find me, gone.__  
__Oh faster than the post train__  
__burning like a slow flame on,_

''Gods, your beautiful.'' Cordelia said nasally in my ear, making me weak at the knees.

She trailed kisses down my neck, leaving marks as I wound my fingers into her hair. And right then, I didn't care who was watching us. Cordelia snuck a hand up to my chest and squeezed hard.

___I'll send a storm__  
__to capture your heart__  
__and bring you home._

Suddenly, the music changed and Cordelia stood upright and began dancing again, leaving me wanting. The song was slow and everyone around us began dancing like they were at some sleazy school disco. Cordelia looked up at me and we joined in for good measure.

_Let it go,__  
__Let it roll right off your shoulder__  
__Don't you know__  
__The hardest part is over__  
__Let it in,__  
__Let your clarity define you__  
__In the end__  
__We will only just remember how it feels_

''Let's get out of here.'' Cordelia said, biting her lip and pulling me towards the ladies.__

_Our lives are made__  
__In these small hours__  
__These little wonders,__  
__These twists & turns of fate__  
__Time falls away,__  
__But these small hours,__  
__These small hours still remain_

I slammed the door with a loud thump and pressed Cordelia up against the wall with my thigh. She moaned as I left harsh kisses where she had left them upon me, unzipping her dress from the back and running my hands over her soft skin. She locked the door with a laugh as our little black dresses pooled at the floor. Cordelia pressed my shoulders firmly and sat me down on the closed toilet lid and straddled me, her wild eyes burning into mine. I could feel hot wet she was through the black lace of her underwear.

''I'm going to fuck you now Misty.'' She whispered. ''Hard.''

And with that she pushed two fingers into me, making cry out loudly. I copied her actions and we built a rhythm, the loud music covering our whimpers. Cordelia moved her fingers faster and rolled her thumb over my clit in an unrelenting rhythm.

''Ahh, Misty, fuck.'' Cordelia breathed, sending me over the edge.

I came loudly, calling her name over and over. I stood up and slammed her against the wall, holding her in place with my hips. She pulled her two fingers out slowly and licked them seductively but threw her head back, unable to contain her cries as she tugged on my hair. I twisted my fingers hard and pressed my mouth to hers, absorbing her moans as she came, her hips bucking and walls convulsing around my fingers as she pressed her forehead against mine. We fell to the floor, breathing hard, our backs against each wall as we stared into each other's eyes. She bit her lip.

''So, so beautiful.'' She whispered.


	3. CH3 - A certain kind of sadness

''_I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you.''_

_-Of Mice and Men_

There are different types of sadness. Different types of crying, of tears. There are loud, violent sobs that frighten you and make your heart turn in its cavity. There are heartfelt tears that are like a pathogen, contagious even, that make the boldest of men weak at the knees. And then, there's the kind that you can't quite explain. Silent tears that flow unheard, full of sorrow, of so much sadness and longing. For Misty Day, these tears were the scariest of all.

She knocked three times on Cordelia's bedroom door as she did every evening. Sometimes, the two women would just sit for hours, talking about anything and everything, listening to music, whatever took their fancy. Sometimes, Misty would spend the night. But this evening, something was different. Misty could sense it before she even twisted the door knob. The bad vibes were everywhere, filling the air around her like a dense fog.

''Miss Cordelia, are ya okay?'' Misty said, bursting into her bedroom.

Cordelia was sat on the floor with her back against the bed, her head in her hands and her chest heaving with silent sobs. Her knuckles were white, clenched tightly in her hair and her legs were shaking. Misty fell to the floor next to her.

''Cordelia, what's the matter?'' Misty breathed, trying to pull the woman into her embrace.

But Cordelia remained as stiff as a rock, her tears dropping onto the wooden floor in front of her as Misty so desperately tried to comfort the woman.

''Miss Cordelia please, ya are scaring me.'' Misty whispered.

''I just… oh god.'' Cordelia's voice was strained and wobbly.

''Please, tell me what's wrong. I'll make everythang okay.'' Misty said, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind the headmistresses ear and revealing her blotchy, tear stained face beneath.

''I'm, I just… oh Misty it's stupid.'' Cordelia shook her head.

''No, it's not. It's important, I can tell. Yar aura is dark, real dark. Like my mother's when papa died.'' Misty's own eyes brimmed with tears for the sheer sight of Cordelia then twisted her heart.

''I should be able to have a baby Misty. Just like any other woman. But I can't. And it's killing me Misty, it's killing me.'' She wept.

Misty leant forwards and kissed her hard, pulling her hands down from her face and onto her hips. Cordelia whimpered but on feeling her tears on Misty's own lips, she softened, kissing the Cajun back with as much passion as the necromancer gave to her.

''It'll be okay Delia. I'll make it okay. I promise, I promise you.'' Misty said, in between kisses.

Cordelia only smiled weakly, for she knew in her heart of hearts that nothing could be done to give her what she so desperately wanted. But Misty's kisses were making her forget. Clouding her mind, pulling her in like a whirlwind and before she knew it she was atop the Cajun on her bed with her fingers entangled in the witch's wild curls.

''Are ya okay?'' Misty asked, wiping her lover's tears and running her hands down the Supreme's body, bringing her skin out in gooseflesh.

Cordelia nodded, moving her hips a little, her body begging for the Cajuns touch. Cordelia sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, before sinking back down against Misty's now bare chest. Misty ran her hand down the Supreme's front and brought it to her core, to find it wet. Deliciously wet. Misty brought her fingers back up to her own lips and sucked on them gently.

''Ahh, Misty please.'' Cordelia moaned, begging the Cajun for more than her simple touch.

Misty smiled widely and bit her bottom lip. Her wild eyes burned into Cordelia's as she began to move her palm back against the older woman's clit. Cordelia threw her head back in delight, her hips bucking to meet the rhythm. The unrelenting, excruciatingly beautiful rhythm. Misty slipped two fingers inside the Supreme before reaching up with her other and squeezing her own breasts. Cordelia picked up her speed, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, but not ones of sadness but of pure pleasure. Misty could feel her body quickening against her touch as her fingers slid with ease in and out of the Supreme.

''Fuck Misty, I'm gonna come.'' Cordelia breathed.

Misty continued this way, picking up speed, making Cordelia moan and quiver. The older witch thrust her hips into the necromancer's touch, her clit throbbing against Misty's thumb. Cordelia threw her head back and groaned loudly, scratching softly down Misty's bare stomach. Misty knew she was close. Misty twisted her fingers and pulled hard, making the supreme scream out loudly.

''Come for me baby.'' Misty whispered, drawing tight, hard circles around the Supreme's clit.

The words were her undoing and Cordelia's walls tightened and released around Misty's fingers as her whole body was overcome with quivers and spasms. Cordelia rode out her orgasm, breathing hard as she came, whispering the Cajun's name over and over again, thrusting her hips only twice more.

''Ahh, oh fuck, Misty.'' Cordelia said as the Cajun pulled out of her slowly.

Cordelia lay down on the mattress next to the Cajun, wrapping her arms around her waist as tightly as she could. Misty wound her fingers into the Supreme's hair and held her close.

''Better?'' Misty asked.

''Much.'' Cordelia smiled, with a hint of sadness behind her mismatched eyes.

''I'll make it right, I promise. Whatever spell, whatever magic, voodoo or just plain science. I'll beg, borrow or steal. I'll fight until the end of time but I will do this for you. I'll find a way. And you will have a baby Miss Cordelia Foxx. I promise you that.'' Misty said, wrapping her legs around the Supreme's and holding her head against her chest.

''I know you will.'' The Supreme smiled and this time, she believed her.


	4. CH4 - Fame, Liquor, Love

''I have an idea.'' Cordelia said, sitting up on one elbow.

The duvet fell from her chest to reveal her pretty pert breasts beneath. Misty smiled, doing the same. Cordelia had the slightest glint in her eye that only Misty ever saw.

''What?'' Misty said nasally.

''Trust me?'' Cordelia said.

And misty nodded. Because she did trust Cordelia. Misty wanted whatever she wanted. Cordelia rose from the bed slowly, and reached for her silk dressing gown. Misty admired the woman's body as she did so and Cordelia took longer than usual to get dressed, knowing Misty was watching her. She could feel the younger woman's eyes burning into her skin. And she loved it. Cordelia winked as she left the room, causing the dull ache to grow between Misty's thighs. Misty toyed with her rings until Cordelia's return, trying to keep her mind occupied.

Cordelia re-emerged minutes later, her iPod and dock in one hand and one of Kyle's ties in the other. Misty gave the Supreme a quizzical look, but she just smiled and plugged the IPod dock into the wall. She fiddled with the remote in her hand, turning the volume up.

_In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,__  
__Living in the garden of evil,__  
__Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed,__  
__Shining like a fiery beacon._

Cordelia dropped her dressing gown and trotted over to the bed. She ripped the duvet from Misty, making the swamp witch jump.

''Put your hands above your head.'' Cordelia said.

And Misty did. She felt her heart beat faster. She didn't realise she had been holding her breath. Cordelia pushed Misty down into the mattress and, sitting astride her hips, she bound Misty's wrists with the silk-woven tie she had taken from Kyle's bedside draw. Cordelia sat back, and ran her eyes down Misty, biting her lip hard.

_Shining like a fiery beacon.  
You got that medicine I need,  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly.  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly,  
Me and God, we don't get along, so now I see_

Cordelia pulled Misty into a searing kiss. The swamp witch bought her bound wrists down around the Supreme's neck and Cordelia sat up sharply. She shook her head.

''Tut tut.'' She breathed, placing Misty's hands back up above her head.

The necromancer groaned, her hips bucking involuntarily beneath Cordelia's. Cordelia leant forwards again, trailing soft kisses down Misty's neck.

_No ones gonna take my soul away,__  
__I'm living like Jim Morrison.__  
__Headed towards a fucked up holiday.__  
__Motel sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,__  
__"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want."__  
__It's innocence lost.__  
__Innocence lost._

Cordelia's kisses spread to Misty's chest, down her sternum and to her breasts, leaving soft love bites above each pink nub. Cordelia twirled her tongue around one, making Misty moan softly. She brought her other hand up, deliberately bringing it past Misty's core and toyed with her other nipple.

_In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel,  
Lookin' to get fucked hard.  
Like a groupie, incognito, posing as a real singer,  
Life imitates art.  
You got that medicine I need,  
Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart, please.  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me.  
God's dead, I said, "Baby that's alright with me."_

''Please Cordelia, baby, I can't take it anymore.'' Misty groaned.

But Cordelia just giggled, running her hands down Misty's legs and dragging her body down slowly. She settled between Misty's thighs. The supreme looked up at the Cajun, whose eyes were wide and wild, burning with desire. Still keeping her eyes on Misty, Cordelia trailed one finger down to her core, finding her deliciously wet.

_No ones gonna take my soul away,__  
__I'm living like Jim Morrison.__  
__Headed towards a fucked up holiday.__  
__Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing,__  
__"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want."__  
__It's innocence lost.__  
__Innocence lost._

Cordelia trailed her finger around Misty's soft bundle of nerves, feeling it pulsate and throb around her touch.

''Greedy girl.'' Cordelia moaned.

''Fuck.'' Misty spat, throwing her hands forwards.

But Cordelia was quicker, pushing her back into the mattress and thrusting two fingers inside her lover simultaneously. Cordelia pulled them in and out, excruciatingly slowly.

''Fuck, Cordelia, please don't stop.'' Misty said, thrusting her hips harder.

But Cordelia did stop, drawing her fingers out and replacing them with her tongue, making Misty scream.

_When you talk, it's like a movie and you're makin' me crazy,__  
__'Cause life imitates art.__  
__If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?__  
__You tell me, "Life isn't that hard."_

''Ah, oh god, faster please.'' Misty shouted.

''Shh.'' Cordelia said, against Misty's clit.

Cordelia drew her tongue around in tight circles, feeling Misty quicken beneath her touch. She thrust her two fingers back inside the younger witch, feeling that her walls were already beginning to pulsate. So Cordelia slowed down.

''Cordelia please, I need to come.'' Misty whimpered, thrusting her hips harder.

_No ones gonna take my soul away,__  
__I'm living like Jim Morrison.__  
__Headed towards a fucked up holiday.__  
__Motel, sprees, sprees, and Im singing:__  
__"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want."__  
__It's innocence lost.__  
__Innocence lost._

Cordelia changed her position entirely, her lips crashing against Misty's. She continued to move her fingers in and out of the woman, rubbing her clit with the soft pad of her thumb.

''Ah yes, give it to me Cordelia!'' Misty screamed

Misty could taste herself on Cordelia's lips and this sent her over the edge, her walls contracting tightly around Cordelia's soaking fingers.

''Fuck, yes!'' Misty screamed, lifting her hips as Cordelia absorbed her cries with more searing kisses.

Misty squirmed and whimpered as Cordelia pulled out of her. Cordelia brought her fingers up to Misty's mouth.

''Suck.'' She ordered. And the woman did.

''Good girl.'' Cordelia giggled.

The older witch undid Misty's wrists and the swamp witch tried to rub away the marks the woven pattern had left.

''Don't.'' Cordelia said. ''I want them to stay.'' She grinned.

''But I won't be able to get anything done with these on my wrists. It will be all I can think about.'' Misty said.

''Sounds good to me.'' Cordelia said, biting her lip.


End file.
